In a modular redundant array of independent or inexpensive disk (RAID) on motherboard (MROMB) system, MROMB circuitry residing on a circuit card, for example, may be used to configure and/or control, independently of a host processor residing on a motherboard, an input/output (I/O) controller that also may reside on the motherboard. MROMB hardware on the motherboard may perform operations that may enable the MROMB circuitry on the circuit card to configure and/or control the I/O controller independently of the host processor.
It should be understood that although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.